


Puppeteer

by Sognatore



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sognatore/pseuds/Sognatore
Summary: All Uchiha Itachi did was to save one of Orochimaru's experimental subjects out of pity. How could he know that she would cause such trouble?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would be glad having your criticism (both on story and on my grammar) but remember that English is not my mother tongue, so please don't be so harsh on me. I'm doing my best :3

"Eh? Why can't I go with Sasori-san and senpai?"

"Because it is Deidara's jinchuuriki and you still have things to do, Ami."

"But Itachi-san..."

"Why do you want to go there so much, Ami-chan? They'll just capture the target and come back."

"Because I want to watch Deidara senpai's art, Kisame-san! He's so cool!"

Kisame laughed.

"Don't let Deidara to fill your brain with his art nonsense. If Sasori finds out, he'll kill him."

"No, I have seen Sasori-san's art and it was amazing! Bu I've never seen senpai using his art against an enemy! "

"No complaint. You have training, plus a mission for your own," Itachi spoke. She was disappointed.

"Yes, Itachi-san."

For Nara Ami, life was not that hard. She was living under Uchiha Itachi's protection and Akatsuki was borrowing her power time to time. She had no complaints. Because she knew that she had been somehow saved from a terrible life.

Nara Ami was an experiment of Orochimaru. She was a part of the Nara clan that had been mixed with Uchiha clan. Though she was not a successful experiment. She had no sharingan. No real shadow jutsu. She was just a big failure and Orochimaru knew this.

However Uchiha Itachi thought differently. To him, she was strong and promising. So he saved her when Orochimaru was still a part of Akatsuki, made her his little puppet and trained her. He was not wrong. Ami was nothing but strong. She didn't have sharingan, yet she was really talented about genjutsu. She couldn't use Nara clan's famous shadow technique, yet she had her own techniques.

Ami had a different shadow jutsu. Her jutsu was not making people's shadow to copy what she's doing. Instead, her shadow could analyze everything in the area. Her shadow was somehow her sharingan. And her eyes could create really strong genjutsus. To him, it was easy to see her genjutsu. But to someone who hasn't have a sharingan, it was probably impossible.

She was not really the daughter of an Uchiha and a Nara. She was an experiment after all. Though she had her own family. Once. Her only goal was to find out who she really was. And to be able to find that, she had to be strong. Itachi and Akatsuki was perfect for that.

She didn't really mind that people died because of Akatsuki. She didn't care about all the assassination mission that she went with Itachi and Kisame. She was alright with anything. Because she had no morals from the beginning. Orochimaru hadn't made her to feel, but fight. So she was nothing but an empty shell. A perfect puppet for anyone who knows how to perform a puppet show.

Itachi was questioning himself time to time. _Why did I bring her with me? Is that because of pity? Or to use her? Maybe I just wanted to annoy Orochimaru?_ He wasn't sure. Ami was not a pain in the arse, but her hunger to learn new techniques were sometimes tiring Itachi.

Ami was special. She had the curse mark as well, though Itachi was sure that she can't use it. He had pushed the girl's limits a lot, yet she hadn't changed into some kind of monster. It was like the curse was just giving her chakra and nothing more. It was not hiding a mutant monster, nor having a part of Orochimaru. Itachi was glad. The last thing he wanted was to deal with Orochimaru again. So her curse was nothing to worry about. Also he could work on the mark and it was giving him ideas about how it works.

Other than that, she was a strong kunoichi. A brilliant ninja with great observer eyes and a shadow jutsu. She could observe the area and fight with her eyes closed, which was a great way to prevent a sharingan user's attack. 

Ami was a cheerful girl. Even though she had no morals, she was learning how to love and how to enjoy the life. Itachi knew that she was just a shell with no emotion. So he was filling her with some emotions. He was not teaching her love or anything, but he was making sure that she will know the pain. Which was necessary, because she had no idea what pain is. Neither physical nor psychological.

But to be able to love, she learned it all by herself. She loved Itachi and Kisame, Sasori and Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu. It was not like Itachi was bringing her to every meeting, no. But when they met with the others, she was on her best behavior and somehow made the others like her, a bit. To them, she was also a puppet that could get stronger one day. But for now, they most likely used her for self boosting or some stupid missions that they didn't want to go.

Ami was pretty much everyone's admirer. She was admiring Itachi's power, Kisame's endless chakra, Hidan's immortality, Sasori's puppets, Deidara's explosions, Kakuzu's money passion and Zetsu's two personalities. People were alright with that. They loved having her around, because she was so eager to see their talents and be impressed. They were even teaching one or two things to her. And to her luck, she was able to combine every new tactics with her shadow jutsu.

When Sasori showed her how to use a puppet, she created a shadow puppet. It was not as strong as real puppets, but it was enough to tire an enemy. When Deidara taught her how to make clay bombs, she created a shadow bomb. Though it was not really a good way to fight for her, because making her shadow explode was spending too much chakra. When she saw Hidan's immortality, she made a new form of her shadows. For a few seconds, with great chakra loss, she could make a shield out of shadows to protect herself from even the strongest attacks.

Shadows were her greatest power. But it had its own weaknesses. If there's no light, then there's no shadow. So she had to learn new techniques which does not require light. Luckily for her, Itachi was her sensei.

She learned how to do fire techniques. She learned water techniques and earth techniques as well. She could memorize every technique that Itachi or someone else taught her. That's how Itachi knew she actually had sharingan in somewhere deep. She could copy techniques, she could turn them into much dangerous techniques and she could use them without a mistake.

Nevertheless, all she wanted was to be able to awake her sharingan, if she even had one. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. Because she knew that she had no sharingan. She had no real Uchiha blood. She was just a copy of an Uchiha. A failure, mostly.

However Itachi's guesses were different. Even if she had a sharingan, she couldn't awake it, because she didn't know what pain really is. To her, being an emotionless shell and all, pain was just a physical feeling. But no matter what Itachi did to make her feel the real, psychological pain, she never felt it. Because she didn't have that much emotions in the first place.

 _Maybe one day,_ he thought. _If I die, she can awake her sharingan, if she even have one. But not today._

"So Itachi-san, what can you tell me about this Orochimaru guy?"

Itachi sighed.

"You don't really remember? You were his experiment and stayed with him for years. How could you not remember?"

"Because I was little!"

That was true, well, true enough. Itachi didn't know how old she is. She was probably older than Sasuke and younger than Itachi. But he wasn't sure. Maybe she was even younger than Sasuke. Or maybe she was even older than Itachi himself. Nevertheless she never questioned her age, so Itachi never learned.

The only thing that she constantly questioned was her existence. She wanted to know why she was alive. She wanted to find her family (if she even has one) and live with them. Itachi preferred not telling her about she was just an experiment and her parents probably got killed by Orochimaru just after she was born.

"So what do I do?" she asked.

"Sasori has a spy but Orochimaru is no fool. He probably knew about the spy and it is a possibility that he brainwashed him, nor did convince him about joining him is a better idea. They will meet one week later. Though I don't trust the spy. Finding Orochimaru was never my objective but as far as I can guess, the spy might be leaking information about Akatsuki to Orochimaru. So the Leader has requested me to find out if that's the point."

"Why didn't the Leader ask of this from Sasori-san?" Ami asked."I mean he's the one who's responsible of his spy."

"Naive girl," Kisame grinned. "Sasori might be a spy himself. He and Orochimaru were teammates and they did lots of things together. Of course, for now, we have no reason to doubt Sasori. However if this is the situation, then we must be ready for his treason. More importantly, we must be much more ready than the Aka Suna no Sasori, so that we can beat him in his own puppet show."

"Oh, I get it. I hope Sasori-san is not a traitor." She pouted. "I quite enjoy watching him with his puppets."

Itachi withdrew a small bag.

"Whatever you need is in this bag. Now get going, you have a long way."

Ami nodded.

"I'll see you when I finish my mission."

"Come directly to the hideout. If you won't show up in 20 days, I'll know that you died."

Ami took a deep breath. She knew that failure or getting caught was out of question. If she somehow fail, then she might as well kill herself. Because for Itachi, failure wasn't an option. And she was determined to not fail her master.

**Author's Note:**

> This story had been written out of boredom. Recently I've watched the first season of Naruto Shippuden (again, out of boredom), so I might have made mistakes about the plot. It's been at least 3 years since I don't follow the Naruto anime or manga. I'm so sorry for all the mistakes. Hope you liked it!  
> じゃね。


End file.
